Un mini être des Tenebres
by Motoko la Kenchi
Summary: Une jeune fille du nom de Shan cache un passé .. Un peu sombre .
1. Prologue

_Tout était sombre. C'était un manoir perdu au milieu de collines dépourvues d'herbe et de buissons .Quelques arbres morts étaient éparpillés .De grandes rafales de vent glacial faisaient trembler les quelques feuilles dépourvues de vie encore accrochées aux branches squelettiques . Cette grande bâtisse possédait derrière elle, un lac noir bordé de cailloux pointus et de saules pleureurs. _

_ Une toute petite fille qui devait avoir environ six ans se promenait toute seule, ramassant les pierres qu'il y avait sur la rive. Elle avait le teint pâle et les cheveux bruns, et elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père lorsque celui-ci était plus jeune. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis plus d'une heure. La petite fille s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait entendu les trois « mangemorts » qui s'occupaient d'elle dire que son père avait chuté à cause du fils des Potter, il y avait cinq ans. Personnellement, la fillette s'en fichait, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire par « chuter_ _», et elle haïssait son père. D'ailleurs, elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi elle n'avait qu'un seul parent (qui laissait ses esclaves s'occuper d'elle). _

_Soudain, une voix de femme l'appela._

_-A table ! _

_Mais Shan n'avait pas envie de manger. Malgré tout, elle rentra dans l'obscur manoir. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'autres humains que les Mangemorts qui la gardaient. Quelques fois, lorsque ces derniers partaient en mission, ils lançaient le sortilège d'imperium à un moldu quelconque pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle durant leur absence. Une fois revenus, ils le tuaient._

_Shan vécut comme cela durant quelques années .Lorsqu'elle eut 15 ans, elle profita du fait que ses « gardiens » étaient partis pour s'enfuir. _


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Shan s'était enfuie déjà depuis quelques heures. Elle marchait a présent sur un chemin sombre dans la forêt. Il pleuvait. Elle n'avait décidément pas de chance. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle aperçu un panneau indiquant « Pré au lard, 1 Km »

-C'est parfait, se dit-elle

Elle marcha longtemps dans le chemin boueux pour rejoindre le village. Elle était très fatiguée de marcher autant, et elle trébucha sur une racine qu'elle n'avait pas vue. Elle tomba et se blessa le genou, où elle laissa une grande plaie ouverte. Des branches basses de sapin lui égratignèrent le visage. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle arrivait au village. Sa blessure lui faisait très mal mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour l'examiner, mais trente secondes après, la douleur envahit se jambe. Elle se baissa et vit que du sang avait coulé le long de son mollet , sa plaie noircissait et elle se dit qu'il valait au moins passer un peu d'eau dessus dans les toilettes d'un bar ou d'un restaurant . Elle marchait yeux baissés. Elle entendait les murmures inquiets des gens sur son passage. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir quelle tête elle avait. A un moment, elle s'arrêta devant un pub « Les trois balais » et entra.

Une fois dans les toilettes, elle prit un mouchoir qu'elle mouilla et elle le posa sur son genou, puis elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, et se sentit un peu mieux. Quand elle releva la tête, elle se vit dans le miroir craquelé. « Ah …. Je suis vraiment dans un sale état », pensa-t-elle.

Sa peau était très pale, elle avait de grands cernes, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés, et elle avait plusieurs égratignures sur la joue. Et elle portait une longue robe noire un peu déchirée … On aurait vraiment dit un mangemort.

Elle avait froid et alla commander un verre de Bièreaubeurre («Je me demande ce que ça peut être … » pensa-t-elle). Une femme qui devait être la patronne lui apporta et lui demanda de l'argent. Heureusement, elle avait embarqué cinq grosses pièces dorées, qu'elle jeta sur la table. La femme la regarda, étonnée, puis prit une seule pièce et en déposa six en argent

La femme la dévisagea et entama la conversation :

-Alors ma petite, tu dois être à Poudlard non ?

Shan tourna la tête vers elle et murmura :

-Non.

Silence. La femme fronça les sourcils.

-Ah bon ? Tu es une touriste ?

-Non. J'habite à …

Puis Shan se tu. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui annoncer qu'elle avait été élevée par des Mangemorts. Elle opta pour le mensonge.

- J'habite assez loin.

- Ah.

Puis un gros client appela la femme (« Rosmerta ! Un autre whisky pur feu ») et Shan se retrouva toute seule au bar. Soudain, son genou recommença à lui faire mal – très mal -. Elle vit des étoiles devant ses yeux, puis ce fut les ténèbres.

De son coté, Rosmerta, après avoir un peu parlé à cette étrange jeune fille, apporta le whisky pur feu à son client, puis elle entendit un gros bruit derrière elle et se retourna vivement.

La jeune fille en question avait perdu conscience, et était tombée de sa chaise. Dans sa chute, sa robe se releva un peu, laissant voir une grande blessure noircie, des filets de sang coulant le long de sa jambe. La patronne resta incrédule quelques secondes, puis elle se dit que la plaie s'était sûrement infectée. « Je doit l'emmener chez le professeur Rogue », se dit elle.

Mais, elle ne savait pas comment l'emmener au château. Donc, elle envoya un de ses assistants aller chercher le professeur. Un jeune blond au visage constellé de taches de rousseur, sortit du pub et couru jusqu'au château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maître des Potions de Poudlard entra dans le pub et s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille. Pendant une minute il examina sa plaie et …

-Hum. C'est infecté. Il faut que je lui prépare une potion, et mes ingrédients sont au château.

Rosmerta acquiesça.

Rogue prit Shan dans ses bras, et alla jusqu'à Poudlard.


End file.
